Fifty Days of Glimmer
by EMPG22HoPe
Summary: In the last 73 years, the Capitol has never accepted more than one Victor per year. Now, right after the 74th; two tributes from different Districts managed to get out alive. But after a month of mayhem, Glimmer had gotten into a coma. For what reason, exactly? Her ally, Cato is about to find out. In less than fifty days of letters to Glimmer, he would. Is this love? They ask Cato.
1. Chapter 1

**50 Days of ****Glimmer**

* * *

_"It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands."_

* * *

_._

_._

**February 1 | 12: 51 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

How are you feeling? Actually, don't answer that question. I've missed you so much, _ally. _A lot has changed since I've been in the Capitol. I guess they were astonished that two kids got out alive. Or maybe that's just me. Everything is... how do you put this? Empty ever since you got into a coma. But I know you can hear me as I read and write this to you. I still have hope that you'll live. You're a brave and independent Career and I never would have known you'd come this far.

Well, crap. Your sisters and your little brother is here. Oh, there's your Dad too. You never told me he was a Patriarch. You're one sneaky bombshell now, aren't you?

.

.

**February 2 | 9:00 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Your sisters are amazing as well as your little brother, Dazzle. I remember Shine, your eldest sister. She won the 68th Hunger Games. Her games were one of the best there was - aside from ours, of course. I hadn't realized that you two were sisters by then. I can see where your braveness came from. Velvet's your half-sister; correct me if I'm wrong. She seems pretty nice although a bit remorseful. I can't really blame her. Your little sister, Sparkle is a sweet heart. She's the one person I talk with more than that of the others. She's a really good conversationalist. As for Dazzle, things are a little awkward. He looks as if he just wants to tolerate me.

There is never a time that I am given the chance to be alone with you for one day. Maybe I can ask your siblings or your Dad for it tomorrow. Please wake up, Glimmer. I need you. Your family needs you. Please.

.

.

**February 3 | _Written at _7:00 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Guess what? Today's your Dad's birthday! He's 39 now, right? Must be great to have a caring Father. I know it's your Dad's day, but I just want you to know how it went for me and my Dad. My Dad left me and my Mom when I was fifteen; but he still pays our bills as well as my tuition for the Career Tribute Academy. Nevertheless, I always rendered him useless. I could only wish to have a Father like yours. Maybe life would have been better for me. Unfortunately, I'm reading this to you now at 11:00 P.M. because your Dad had spent his birthday staying at your bed side - minus the casual Patriarch clothes. It took a few encouragements from Velvet to make him go to bed. A father cares, Glimmer.

Well, I'm off to bed. I promise I'll be back tomorrow. I always am. I hope you can hear me, so that you'll know that you're never alone in this planned twist of fate.

.

.

**February 4 | 6:00 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

The nurses have looked at me weirdly this morning upon my arrival. Maybe because I was the first visitor to come in today, or maybe they were just dazzled by my attractive looks. I know you were. I hope it's okay for you - I just think that you don't deserve to be left alone after what happened to you. Your hands are pale, cold and hard as rock. Can you feel me holding your precious hand? I hope you do. It would really make me happy if you could twitch a finger or eye. But alas, you're in a treacherous state. What am I to for I am only a mere victor? I wish I could do something; but I'm a fighter - not a doctor. I know nothing of these patriarch stuff.

I believe I shouldn't cry because someone might come in any moment. But I can't help it. I'm sorry, Glimmer. A tear just slipped my eye.

.

.

**February 5 | 11:13 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

I'm sorry I wasn't able to be around for today. Your little sister, Sparkle, asked me to come with her and... how do you ladies put it these days? Go shopping. She reminds me so much of my little sister, Connie. A fashion diva but an untrained little girl. I wonder why Sparkle wasn't trained. Maybe it's because you guys can't afford to lose someone as young as Sparkle. I know I wouldn't do the same to Connie. I'd rather shower her with the splendors I receive for being a Victor than to see her experience the games her big brother had encountered. Sparkle is now fast asleep as I tell you this. She really misses you as much as I do.

Please wake up. Yet, I can only hear the beeping sounds from your... little machine that tells me you're still alive. Damn, told you I couldn't be a Doctor. It would practically require a miracle.

.

.

**February 6 | 1:07 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Dandelions are your favorite flowers. I know it. That moment when you looked at the bed of dandelions in the arena, your emerald eyes sparkled delicately. It's as if those dandelions were your only spark of hope. I wish you could feel the petals that touch your fingers. The way its color matches your glimmering hair. Velvet just put a dandelion on your ear and whispered. I wish you could hear it. I can't bare to see you like this - so lifeless and silent. Unlike the Glimmer I met during the Tribute Parade. Come on, Glimmer - I know you can do it.

All you have to do is open yours eyes. All the fire is gone.

.

.

**February 7 | 6:15 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

What happened to you, exactly? You weren't even that much injured like I was before they declared us as winners. This question has been bugging me ever since Cashmere called. _What caused you this coma? _Nobody wants to tell me and it's getting kind of depressing. Here I am, visiting you even though I barely know the reason as to why you ever got here in the first place. But who am I to complain? I'm just your ally, right? But allies are supposed to know what's wrong with each other. I suppose you're already thinking, "_Why don't you ask my Dad? Surely he would have told you now.__" _Glimmer, your Dad is the reason why nobody wants to tell me how you got into a coma.

Is there something you're hiding from me?

.

.

**February 8 | 2:00 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Alright, call me crazy; but I just refused - capital REFUSED to go on the Victor Tour. I know that you know how much I've dawned this moment. I've been telling you every night during the Games on how I'd wave to the crowd with a cocky grin plastered on my face. I guess I have to say that being a Victor Tour has been my life long dream. But now, I realized that this Victory isn't only on me. It's also on you. Going on the Victory Tour without you by my side would be the worst dream for me to experience. Haven't you guessed yet? You're like a lucky charm to me - someone special. Hey, what are allies for, right?

A river of tears have began to floor my eyes as I write this to you. I _never_ break down. I'm Cato from District Two. But sometimes, even the bravest of people should let out a remorse full of tears.

.

.

**February 9 | 9:00 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Eggs and Bacon. Shine, your eldest sister, is a divine cook. I hadn't eaten a home cooked mean in almost... forever. I got tired of the Capitol food ever since Brutus threw up his Capitol engineered pancakes. Oh crap. At this rate, I want to know what _your _favorite breakfast is. Could it be pancakes with chocolate syrup and strawberries on top? Waffles, maybe? French toast? This gets me curious everyday. In fact, I gotta question if you're even eating at all with your current condition. Your Dad said you haven't woke up yet; not even once. I'm worried about you, Glimmer. I really am. Albeit your heart still pumps, your face never relishes any source of life. I wonder what's going through your mind.

I wish I knew.

.

.

**February 10 | 5:09 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

They're doing a replay of the Hunger Games. _Our _Hunger Games. You looked so full of life and joy during our chase for Katniss Everdeen. I still wonder how that bitch got an eleven. Maybe she killed an avox for Seneca Crane for all we know. Okay, I just watched myself fall off a tree. Well, isn't that embarrassing? Ah, there you are with your swift bow and arrow. It's too bad you missed, though. Lover boy is such a kill joy, but I knew that he still wanted to let Katniss live. Love is so pathetic sometimes, don't you think?

And besides, love is for children.

.

.

* * *

_"Heads is easy, tails is harder to plan."_

* * *

A/N: I know that I should be on HIATUS now, but instead; I managed to write a story within two weeks. I found it awesome and decided to start posting it. Basically, it's like 500 Days of Summer only at this rate, Cato is writing to Glimmer in _50 consecutive days. _Love it? Hate it? Drop me a review. I'll be updating the next chapter if I manage to earn ten reviews at the very least. I'm still on HIATUS, but once the said date have struck; I will finally post an updated chapter for _Cato and Glimmer: After the Games. _

**"Tick tock, the review button is a clock. Henceforth, click it."**

- EMPG22HoPe


	2. Chapter 2

**50 Days of Glimmer**

* * *

_"How did we get here? When I used to know you so well?"_**  
**

* * *

_._

_._

**February 11 | 1:45 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Well, they're still playing the games now. They're on the part where you treated me on the cave, even though you had the worst Tracker Jacker stings. That stupid Lover Boy set us up. Insolent bastard. Weak and useless, just like the crap he bakes back in his worthless District. Ooh, sorry. Velvet just told me to shut the swearing. Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Glimmer. Anyway, I can't believe you went to the feast while I was sick! At least I leave my patient for necessary reasons. But then again, you needed to get my medicine. And I thank you for that. I don't really know how to repay you. I suppose visiting you ever day is already my payment?

Nevertheless, I owe you a debt for not mercy killing me.

.

.

**February 12 | 3:00 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,**  
**

Finch (Foxface, ring a bell?) just died. I don't really know if her death was irony or suicide. Irony because she practically knows everything about plants, food and resources. Suicide because she knew that she stood no chance against two still alive Career Tributes. But I have a feeling it's suicide; what do you think, Glimmer? Your name is a bit lengthy to say. Can I just call you Glim? It's much easier and more endearing. Silence ensures. Silence means yes then, ha. So Glim, here's the thing. Remember that Victory Tour? Well, I have to go [against my own will]. They used Connie against me and I can never afford to lose my little sister. Not after... Carlene.

I'll make sure to mention you in every District. I promise you that.

.

.

**February 13 | 10:33 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,**  
**

I leave for the Victory Tour the day after tomorrow. That's going to be two Districts per day. I wonder what it's like in your District. Probably full of glitz and glamour - like the Capitol. Only a little less luxurious. But I'm really excited on how life runs around in the other Districts. It would be better to see every District with you; but this damn coma of yours is getting in the way. Nobody's telling me how you got into this situation. Why won't they tell me, Glim? Is it that bad that they think I might not handle it? I don't have to know because I _want _to know. I can't stand to see you like this. I swear on my life - I will get to the bottom of this. You know how I am when I want to know something.

I can be very persuasive.

.

.

**February 14 | 1:23 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Happy Valentine's, ally! I brought you Dandelions instead of Roses. Roses are too stereotypical for me these days. Have you ever experienced falling in love? I know I have. It's been a long time ago, actually. I suppose a puppy love. What? I was 16 by then. I wonder if you ever fell in love. That would be an interesting story. To tell you the truth; I used to have a small crush on Clove but that sort of faded away when Marvel came into her life. I guess there's one thing I would tend to fear when it comes to love; I now fear that if someone I love meets someone new, they'd forget and get tired of me. I guess some people just can't help but love someone new. Well, I'm going to your District and mine tomorrow. I'm gonna miss you, Glim. Wish me luck.

I lo-... er, I mean. I love mangoes. Yes, render that random.

.

.

**February 15 | 9:37 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Wariness has overcome me as I write you this letter. I'm sorry I wasn't able to visit you today. They refused for me to visit you because I'll be traveling for the whole night just to get to District Three. Your District is really amazing. And the land fields full of grasses? Remarkable. I've never seen anything more beautiful. A girl named Lux was looking for you. She mentioned that she was your best friend. Lux really misses you and she promises to visit you as soon as her Dad gets his salary. As for my District, things are going smoothly. I do, however, feel guilty upon seeing Clove's parents and her brothers, Savyon and Cynara. Life goes on, as they sum up.

District Three awaits me. Do me a favor, Glimmer. Stay Alive.

.

.

**February 16 | 11:11 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

I wish you could wake up. I want you to wake up seeing my face instead of the ceramic white ceiling of the Capitol Hospital Room. I want my hand to be the first thing your hand squeezes. My skin to be the first you feel. They said that if I wish on an 11:11, either A.M. or P.M.; my wish would come true. I could only hope that what they say is true. District Three was cool but a little depressing. Their electronics were of same power as the Capitol. Only the peoples faces were dull and lifeless. District Four is really amazing. When you wake up, I'm going to take you to District Four's beach. I hope you like beaches. Although, there was a little awkward census in that District because when we had District Four's Traditional _"Ask the Victor a question", _a little boy asked,

_Do you love your ally?_

_.  
_.

**February 17 | 1:35 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Of course I love you. What are best allies for, right? You're amazing Glimmer; but I didn't mean it as a, um, romantic gesture. My love for you is as deep as our friendship. Anyway, how are you doing? Are you dreaming about things that you've wanted? Are you hearing the voices of your sisters? Your brother? Your Mother? Your Father? Speaking of Mother... I'm curious as to why I never saw your Mom visit you. There are so many things I want to know about you. Is it bad to be curious? I do hope not.

Well, crap. Brutus is pounding on my door. District Five wasn't really that interesting. I'm off to District Six. This is gonna be _fun._

_._

_._

**February 18 | 9:55 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

I bought you a scarf from District Eight. They make weird clothes like the Capitol; but a little more formal than those frilly Capitol Fashion. It's green. I hope you'll like it. I thought that it would match the color of your eyes. Nothing interesting in Seven. Just the occasional fake claps, to be exact and cheers and honorary crap. It's pretty much depressing to tell you stories about the other Districts when you're laying unconscious on a luxurious Capitol Hospital Bed in a coma. What sorcery has brought you to this state? I swear, Glim. I will lose all self control if I don't find out soon. I will get to the bottom of this.

_I promise._

* * *

_"Do you see what we've done? We're gonna make such fools of ourselves."_

* * *

A/N: I needed (and maybe also wanted) to post the second chapter now because within the next week, I would have to be studying for my 2nd Quarter MT 2 and doing Performance Tasks which is enough hassle for me. Due to these events, I might not be able to post the succeeding chapters of the said story. I suppose those are the only plausible reasons. I am, as mentioned in my profile, still on _HIATUS. _I won't be back until... my school Semestral break, maybe? We'll see. Many thanks to my reviewers, those who favored and followed this story. It means a whole lot to me. Reviews motivate me to write; so review as much as you want. The review space is willing to be massacred.

- EMPG22HoPe


	3. Chapter 3

**50 Days of Glimmer**

* * *

_"I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily, I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make."_**  
**

* * *

**.  
**.

**February 19 | 7:00 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

I'm gonna make this really quick because I asked Brutus to give me an extra five minutes before showing myself to the people of District 9. Also because I have a feeling I won't be able to write to you a letter later today due to some parties Brutus is forcing me to attend to today. Cashmere caught up with our train even though you aren't around. She told me everything. She told me everything even though I didn't even ask for it. It was after the Capitol Ball a month before your coma. Gloss found you splayed on the carpet floor of your temporary room in the apartment. It might have been that you accidentally hit your head on the wall or did it on purpose.

But what I most wanted to know was why you were holding a picture of me in the process.

.

.

**February 20 | 8:21 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Cashmere told me that she saw the scenario of what went on before you either accidentally hit your head or did it on purpose. She told me to see it for myself in the Capitol Media Corporations. Why were you holding a photo of me while you lay unconscious on the floor? Did I hurt you which caused you to commit into such a state or were you only merely holding it to put it somewhere into place? I want to find out. District 11 and 12 were dull and bland - not my type of District; even based on Tributes from the said Districts. But tomorrow, I won't be around because I have to visit my friends in District 2 to see if they're doing okay. Still, I will look over the tape right after.

One way or another, I'm still going to find out; Glimmer.

.

.

**February 21 | 3:00 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Shit happened today. Instead of having a productive visit, I got a literal Hunger Games visit, minus the killing and fight to the death. I suppose a brawl is what most people call it. Ever since I was gone, my friends have been arguing relentlessly which caused everyone to go their separate ways. It's really sad, though. We've all been best friends ever since we were Sophomore Career Tributes in the Academy. It's hard to imagine how everything is falling to pieces. All good things come to an end. This is going to be the first time that I'm practically going to believe that. Have you ever had a group of friends that look as if everything is okay at first but as soon as you leave them for some important call, shit happens? It's very hard to reciprocate as I write this.

So much for that drama. I'm going to the CMC tomorrow with my little sister, Connie. I'm finally going to know the truth.

.

.

**February 22 | 10:57 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

You were trying to kill yourself. Why would you do that? Why, Glimmer? Seeing you attempt suicide is enough to drive me crazy. It's a good thing that Connie was there or all else I would have demanded to have the best cure for your coma. The camera showed that you were watching the replay of the 68th Hunger Games (Shine's games) and once you saw the scene where Shine killed her fake "lover", you drew out a picture of me from your pocket and started crying. Moments after that, you began to run into your room and locked it. Almost without thinking, you slammed your head on the concrete wall. Do you know how terrible that made me feel? Being almost the reason for the impact?

Why?

.

.

**February 23 | 7:24 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

I'm back from my little "travel", yet I still find you silent and unmoving on your hospital bed. I wouldn't really call it "death bed", because I feel that you're not gonna die anytime soon. Well, at least someone is happy to see me (cough) Sparkle (cough). Although I could never get over the scene that I saw at the Capitol Media Corporations, I'm more than obligated to stay with you for the whole night. Oh, I put your green scarf on your bed side with a bouquet of fresh Dandelions from District 10. Also, I'd like you to meet my sister, Connie. She's 14, a lot like Sparkle but I never would want her to train for the Hunger Games. I can't risk losing her, not when I risked losing Carlene; Connie and I's big sister.

Now you see how much pain I've gone through. It's very foreign to me, but I have to move on. But losing you, Glimmer, is another story.

.

.

**February 24 | 10:00 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Carlene volunteered for the 70th Hunger Games. I guess you could say she was pretty much like me. Brutal, bloody Carlene. She was ecstatic with a bow and arrow, just like you. But like every Career, she's completely arrogant. She made it to the Top Five, but she was killed at the Cornucopia for she was weak with a sword. I always told her to try out the swords during training one time; but she purposefully decided to perfect herself as an Archer. It's true of what my Mother said, "Arrogance will get you nowhere". I can be arrogant sometimes, but not often, right? But our arrogance got us at least somewhere, right? We both got out alive, which is something the Capitol doesn't normally do. Even if you are in such a state, my overall conclusion to this predicament is:

_They think we're star-crossed lovers_.

.

.

**February 25 | 11:29 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

It's not that falling in love or being in love with you is a bad thing, really. I just thought that Capitol people are ridiculous and ignorant idiots. Just because two people, a boy and a girl from different districts got out alive, doesn't make it that we're automatically an item. But that's what they want, right? Their sickos for young love no matter how much we try to not think about it. They want a good show. Even after the games, they still want us to go out there and still be the King and Queen of their little chess game. They just never stop, don't they? Well, Connie's staying at my apartment here in the Capitol. Did you hear? All Victors can live in the Capitol Victor Village with their family. It's kind of amazing.

I wish you could see everything that's happening, Glim.

.

.

**February 26 | 1:47 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Your Dad just invited me out for Lunch. We had a very productive talk. He's a really nice man, practically the kindest Patriarch there is in the entire universe. During our time together, I was practically relieved that he didn't ask about the whole "star-crossed lovers from Districts One and Two" jazz. He told me so much about your sisters though. On how he regretfully pushed Shine into volunteering for the games and how he realized that Velvet was still his daughter, may it be your Mother or not. He told me about Sparkle being the reason why your Mom is dead and how she always blames herself. Your Dad, Glow, doesn't really blame Sparkle. I never knew Dazzle; your little brother was much older than Sparkle. Go figure. And finally, after days of asking you during the games; I have now discovered your favorite dessert...

Cupcakes!

.

.

**February 27 | 8:50 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Wanna know what's awkward? Is that we actually flirted in the games with me not knowing that you have a boyfriend. Okay, worst - ex-boyfriend. He just came over this morning and he seems pretty pissed to see me beside your bed. Well, sorry for being a supportive ally. I swear, Glimmer, that dude has gigantic issues. I wanted to punch his nose and break his neck, but I want to streak off the whole "Brutal, bloody Cato" jazz. For your sake and maybe even mine. I have a feeling he's not going to leave anytime soon. He's in the canteen, I think - but whatever. What was his name? Maxfield? Mother of Panem, he's annoying. But I know what you'd say in a situation like this, "_Tolerate him._"

Sorry, Glimmer, but I don't tolerate morons.

.

.

**February 28 | 2:43 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Maxfield left, thank God. It's really hard to attempt to tolerate that idiot. This is the part where I realize that I know only little of you. I want to know more about you, but I can't with the situation you're in. So let's see; your little brother, Dazzle, decided to "tolerate" me today and invited me to a little trip in your District. He told me that you favor rubies than emeralds and that you hate sand. Well, so much for attempting to bring you to District Four. Your brother is honestly amazing, but for a guy from Two, he's a little brother to fear if a guy plays tricks with his older sisters. I assured him that I won't do anything to hurt you.

Kind of ironic, right?

* * *

_"And in the end you're still my friend at least we did intend for us to work, we didn't break; we didn't burn."_

* * *

A/N: A little early gift since my HIATUS is almost a week over and I'm really excited to start posting updates for _Cato and Glimmer: After the Games _as well as _After the Games: The Careers. _Semestral break is this week (Friday) and I feel so enlightened yet I feel a little busy, too, at the rate. This is simply because I will, once again, join the National Novel Writing Month and this year, I am aiming for my second NaNoWriMo Winner Certificate. Last year, I wasn't serious at all and inspired with the plot that I've written but now - I am back in the game. But even though I will be busy for NaNoWriMo, I will make constant updates on my fan fiction stories; so no worries. Reviews and love are well appreciated! I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter.

- EMPG22HoPe


	4. Chapter 4

**50 Days of Glimmer**

* * *

_"Another name goes up in lights. You wonder if you'll make it out alive."_

* * *

.

.

**March 1 | 5:09 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Crap, crap, crap. Tomorrow's your birthday! I'm sitting here, panicking and wondering what gift am I going to get you yet you still haven't woken up yet. I hate seeing you like this. You don't deserve this. You should be alive and awake on your birthday. You're what? Turning 19, right? What am I going to get you? I know what you're wanting to say, "_Ask my family, stupid." _That's the thing, Glim. I don't want to! Because I want my own efforts to reflect on how much I care about you. By the name that is all Panem, you will be the death of me Glimmer Gaze. Literally. Hopefully I can think of something. This is my first time frustrating over a gift for a girl. I never had this kind of struggle with Clove, my Mom or even my sisters.

You're quite unique and frustrating all at the same time.

.

.

**March 2 | 7:05 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Happy Birthday! Your heart is doing better today than that of the previous days. Despite your 19th birthday, it's still a little depressing to see you still asleep. But I know I have to stay strong. For your sake and mine. Wanna know what I got you today? Here's a clue: it's small, round and has your favorite gem on it. Okay, I'll cut the guessing game. It's a golden ring with lacy bands and a ruby blotting the topmost of it. You look more lively wearing the ring. Most people say that rubies are a symbol of passion. But for me, it's a symbol of hope. Hope that you'll never fall back into such a slumber.

Happy Birthday, ally. Stay strong.

.

.

**March 3 | 3:29 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

What's happening to you? Sure, you seem half alive yesterday but as soon as everyone left your room; you look as if you made no progress at all. See why I'm almost always in your room? Because I know that you can't stand to be alone. You can't stand how empty you feel when you don't have anyone to comfort you. Shine is a bit busy with some Capitol duties, Velvet is doing God knows what, Sparkle and Dazzle is back in school while I? I should be preparing for College by now. Or for better or for worst, training some kids back in the Career Academy. But like you, I don't want to do it alone. Sure, you might be thinking that I have my friends to go to College with me or my cousins to help me mentor the kids in the Academy, but it's really different this time. There are things I want to do that I want to do with you (no perverted pun intended). It's like I can't stand alone these days.

Damn it, Glimmer. Of all the girls in the world; why must you be my Achilles heel?

.

.

**March 4 | 5:37 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

I'm sorry I only arrived today. Well, this afternoon. Brutus just mentored me for my interview. Yes, even after the games I am still being mentored. You wanna know what he just taught me? He taught me to tell the world how much I love you... as a lover. I mean, what is that? This was something I've feared for a very long time and now it's happening. Like I always say, it's nothing bad. I just don't want people thinking we're a couple because, well, we aren't. You're the best ally I have since Clove and that's it. But I guess I have no choice, right? When you get in the games and get out alive, you're still dead. One cannot escape the horrors of the Capitol.

One of these days, I'm going to start an uprising. And I will not regret it.

.

.

**March 5 | 12:03 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

My interview with Caesar went well today. Even though he dunked me into questions about you, he still made me comfortable. I wonder how he does that sort of magic. He's a good man, thank God. I suppose your family, friends and I aren't the only one who are worries. So is all of Panem. They say that I'm the one who is keeping you alive. How is that possible, you may ask? Honestly, I don't know. Frankly, I just visit you everyday to comfort you, find a mere spark of hope or something. Their metaphors are quite stupid these days. Really, all I want is for you to wake up and say something. Anything. Twitch or shift a position. Just...

It's been a month since I last cried for a very formidable reason. You can't die on me, Glimmer. Not after everything that we've been through together.

.

.

**March 6 | 10:50 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Your half-sister, Velvet is an amazing writer. How did I find out? I heard her reading out to you a story about your parents this morning. I know, I'm a naughty eavesdropper. My guess is that she doesn't want anyone seeing her works except her relatives. Well, that's firmly normal in most cases. But if she doesn't show her works soon, it's going to be too late. I never knew you had such a talented family. I wonder what you're secretly good at aside from using a bow and staying more beautiful than Aphrodite herself. That much information would be very intriguing to know. Maybe you could tell me more about yourself when you wake up.

Well, I suppose I must be off to get ready for my date. It's not publicized because people know I love you. But I have the right to love someone I want, right?

.

.

**March 7 | 6:21 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

Alexa is really amazing. Our date last night was unforgettable, something that I'd tell anyone if it weren't for my position of being in love with you. It's not that I'm cheating on you, Glim. Besides, all of this "star-crossed lovers from one and two" bit is all for the games, right? Our date was pretty simple, really. Popcorn and G.I. Joe. She's not the sweet and freaky type even though she's an 18 year old Capitol girl. But I'm not saying that I'm falling in love with her already. To be honest, I think my fling with Alexa would only last for a week because I find it hard to indirectly cheat on the girl who I really love. But of all the secrets to tell you, that's the one secret I don't want you to know.

Because I know that there will be consequences.

.

.

**March 8 | 3:15 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

I'm sorry about your Mom. Your Dad and siblings weren't around because it's your Mom's Death Anniversary. I don't know what it feels like to lose a Mother because I barely know the experience. But I know it's hard. I do, however, hope that you're coping well with this. Cause, honestly, if I were to be in your position; I guess I'd secretly cry to myself. The thought of losing my Mom seems unpleasant and probably something I'll never get over with. Your Mom was loved, that much I heard. Sparkle was practically crying once she entered your room and out early. I guess she's still thinking that she's the cause of your mother's death.

Gleam Cornelia Gaze. You look exactly like your Mom.

.

.

**March 9 | 5:31 P.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

The Quarter Quell is going to happen within this Month. Okay, now I'm starting to feel anxious. What person would want to return in the arena? Apparently not me despite my being brutal. I thought we were finished with the games, but then there are worst games to play. I don't want to go back and kill people, partly innocent ones. Plus, what if I get reaped this time? Then that would be a lot of crap for me. It's just horrible. Even if the Capitol were to favor and support our little "star-crossed lovers" gig, we can never escape the wrath of President Snow. That dude has major issues. It would be, however, really nice to throw the bastard in the Quarter Quell so that every tribute can have the opportunity to kill him. But I suppose that's another blood bath to talk about.

Well, I have to go back to District 2 for the Reaping. And I've got a feeling that the odds aren't exactly in my favor.

.

.

**March 10 | 9:08 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

I have less than 30 minutes before the Reaping here in District 2. I've decided to write to you before my fate because I might not have the opportunities to do so soon. If you must know, the previous letters I've written to you are on your bedside, enclosed in 37 envelopes with 37 Dandelions in a purple bouquet. I'm still in hopes that you would wake up and read them while I'm the games. Not that I'm saying I would be, just in case. Honestly, Glim, for the first time in my life; I feel fear and weakness. Fear to be reaped instead of volunteer. Weakness to be killed in the Quell. But as of the moment, you wanna know what matters to me now? What matters to me is that you're safe in the Capitol, getting treated than to face the horrors of the Capitol and the Quarter Quell.

Stay Alive, ally.

.

.

**March 11 | 11:11 A.M.**

Dear Glimmer,

I wish you could wake up but never see the mayhem that's happening. I just got back from the Training Center not because I'm a tribute, but because I have to get my old Training clothes and deliver it to District 8 to do a resize on it because it was too small for Brutus. Okay, I was reaped but Brutus volunteered for me. District Two tradition states that the eldest volunteer gets to be the Tribute. Thank God for tradition and thank Brutus for volunteering. Although I have a feeling that I owe Brutus a debt and that I must act very in love with you. That the thought of losing you is beyond the pain from the fires of hell.

The good thing is that I'm not in the games now. But... the saddest part to consider is that... well... Shine was reaped. And no one volunteered.

.

.

* * *

_"And all the young things line up to take your place."_

* * *

A/N: Reviews are well appreciated. I hope you guys liked this chapter! The very last chapter will be posted next next week or next week. Who knows? Busy, busy, busy. Plus, it's National Novel Writing Month. It's hard multi tasking over different plots.

- EMPG22HoPe


End file.
